Uma Outra Vida De Cão
by SrTaisho
Summary: Ele já era um meio cachorro, mas se um feitiço o vira-se um cachorro completo? E se uma garota o acha-se no meio da rua? Conseguirá ela quebrar o feitiço? Inu&Kag classificação T por possiveil linguagem inaprópriada
1. Cão!

Ai, sou um cachorro

Ai, sou um cachorro. Não meio cachorro, um cachorro completo!

Porra, como vou explicar esse saco... ok, têm que ver o flash back...pega controlo remoto ai, vejam...

...:Flash Back:...

Eu era o rufia da escola. Adorava pregar partidas nos estupidos dos meus colegas nerds, puxando as suas cuecas nerds, tudo neles era nerd: cara, roupa, o gesto como andavam... Bah, nunca vão aprender a ser rufias, como eu, que quando passa no corredor, as miudas gritam:

" Inuyasha!" ou então:

" ai, se ele fosse o meu rufia...risada fininha"

É...sou desejado na escola.

Talvez por ser musculado, giro e super rico...sou herdeiro de uma grande empresa, a Shikon No Tama Corp., mas não estou minimamente interresado nessa porra de Corp. de merda...hein, queriam o quê? Só tenho 17 anos, não sei comandar nada daquela merda! Mudando de assunto...

Falemos de mim.

Sou alto, tenhos longos cabelos brancos, tenho duas porras de orelhas de cachorro na minha cabeça, olhos dourados, que derrete qualquer rapariginha fraca, e posuo uns fortes dentes caninos na minha boca, para quando tiver um garota ai...

É logo...

Mas ai, eu tava no recreio, mexendo com as garotas, que tinham um corpaso que nem falo... Até que oiço alguém me chamando, me viro e vejo o cara das limpezas me chamando, acenando-me com a mão no ar...achando que me conheçe, cara maluco.

O cara me chama de novo, e eu já farto, dou liçensa nas garotas e vou ter com o jacú do cara...Que saco! Qunado cheguei lá...

-O que voçê quer, pô!?-disse eu, quase dando um tapa nele.

-Ai Inuyasha, voçê tem feito más coisas, muitas más coisas...- disse o velho, como que me conheçese...ai sabe o meu nome...sou famoso...

-Ai, sabe meu nome, e o que lhe têm a ver se eu só faço bestera? Não é da sua vida! E eu...- quando ia a responder, o cara me joga para dentro do saco do lixo que ele trazia consigo...CARA PSCICOTICO! Me joga no lixo, cheio de... ué? Tou na rua?

Sim, tou na rua, no meio das pessoas...mas gente, as pessoas estão maiores, gigantes! Ai, tou imaginando coisas...tenho que me beliscar...UÉ?! Cadé minha mão? SUMIU! Em vez de mão eu tenho...pata de cachorro? Ai, tou me assustando, as pessoas me estão olhando co cara de pena...pareço o quê, cachorrinho abandonado, é? Vou ver meu aspesto, isso sim...O-O!

Cara...me estou olhando numa montra aqui e sabem... sou cachorrinho mesmo! Jesus...

-Oh, que coisinha mais linda...vem aqui...-disse alguém, que me agarrou por trás, e me pegando ao colo e levando para sua casa...cara...a garota é bonita!! Gente...ainda estou atordoado, talvez porque agora meu cerebro é do tamanho de uma ervilha...-.-

...:Fim de flash back:...

**Ai gente, outra história! Estão gostando?! Espero que sim, e mandem reviews,ta bem? w**


	2. Inuyasha!

Me encontrava no colo da garota que me havia pegado, e ela me balançava carinhosamente,me fazend

Me encontrava no colo da garota que me havia pegado, e ela me balançava carinhosamente,me fazend...fazendo querer dormi...NÃO! Se eu dormir não vou acordar mais desse pesadelo! NUNCA! Que saco, tinha logo que ser comigo?! Já sei que sou gostoso, mais...

Ai,to chegando em uma espécie de apartamento...é apartamento, mas é grande! Não tão grande como minha casa...mansão.Pronto, falei. Ai, a rapariga me ta olhando com cara alegre,e sabe, não gosto muito dessas caras. Me dão cocégas na barriga. Não sei porquê.

-Kagome!-Falou uma pessoa,que vinha a correr na nossa direcção. Boa, agora vão me zuar.Vão falar: HAHAHAHAH, o grande Inuyasha,cachorro!HAHAHAHAHAH!

Gente, eu também tenho sentimentos.

-Oi Sango!-Falou a menina que me pegava,levantando uma mão,acenado para a sua amiginha histérica. Parecem tão...patty's.-Mas...mas...que coisinha tão linda!! Onde o compraste?-Perguntou a suposta "Sango". EU!? Comprado? Onde se já viu isso...

-Não Sango-chan, encontrei-ona rua, no meio das pessoas...-Pronto,ok,isso é muito pior...-É lindo,não é? Que coisinha mais Kawaii!

E ai começou a barulheira...Todos queriam saber quem era o "caozinho" branco. Todostiravam fotos para recordação, como se eu fosse morrer daqui a uns dias... Fracamente,parece muito a minha vida antes de ser um "cão" completo,se me faço entender...-.-".

Depois disso,a rapariga morena levou-me para o seu apartamento,que por alguma razão era o número 69( Não pensem bestera!...x). Entramos nele e era muito maior do que aparentava ser: Uma grande sala,que era logo na entrada,vermelha com detalhes em preto,muito moderno. Os quartos eram lá em cima, que por onde se subia em escadas em espiral. Depois havia a cozinha, o meu lugar da casa favorito...huhuhhu. É, sou comilão e dai? Mas isto agora não vem ao assunto...eu to falando do apartamento! Ai,a garota me pôs no chão e falou para não sair dai. Como se eu,Inuyasha, fosse obedecer uma garotinha idiota...Tsc tsc...

Ai, sai do meu lugar e fui explorar melhor a casa...em quatro patas Ù.Ú...ainda não me habituei a esse saco! Tou andando todo torto,caindo vergonhosamente como um cachorrinho mesmo. Sabem quando os cachorros andam meios tortos, e voçês acham isso MUITO fofinho? Agora sei como eles se sentem!Abandonados e envergonhados...Exagerei, né?

E pronto, me derigi para a cozinha,para ver o que havia para comer... Ao entrar,com quem me deparo? Com a garota dos cabelos pretos. Dei um pequeno latido(?), o que fez ela olhar para mim com ternura e espanto, com os olhos a brilhar, assim(w), percebem o que digo? Ela veio a correr até mim, euforica. O que eu causo nas miúdas...u-u"

-Ai que lindo!! Tens fome? Espera, vou te arranjar comida...-ela disse,dando carinha na minha cabeça...tenho cara de cachorro? Oh, esquece essa pergunta...n.n"... Ela foi buscar uma taça de CÃO, que nela tinha ração de CÃO! Ela pensa que sou o quê?! Ok, elapensa que sou um cachorro, mas eu recuso, repito, recuso, comer comida de cachorro! Ainda por cima ração!! Se fosse um hot-dog, ou uma pizza, mas agora ração?! Nem pensar...

E pronto, eu começo rosnar, tentado dizer que não, né? Voçês gostavam de comer ração? Não estou vendo ser humano comendo isso, mas cada um tem os seus hábitos, mas porra,voçês entenderam! Ela fez cara de " Não come isto,não come mais nada" e se lenvantou, pondo a taça numcanto da cozinha, bem visível para mim... Essa garota...ainda me vai dar problemas, ai vai vai...Ou eu a ela.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ainda não me habituei. Não cara, nenhum cachorro se habitua assim à primeira ao dono. Neste caso dona. Mas uma dona e tanto..hhehehehe...Cara, passei demasiado tempo com o meu "antigo" amigo Miroku! Ele era um hentai de primeira categoria, mas ele não vem ao assunto. Eu me encontrava à frente dum espelho, olhando o meu reflexso. E não gosto do que vejo.

Um pequeno cachorro branco, com pequenas orelhas pontiagudas na cabeça, olhos e focinho dourados e uma cauda pequenina. Ridiculo né? Pois, é o que me sinto. Ridiculo. Agora me lembro! Como vou para a escola?! A minha casa! Não! Quer dizer, a escola ainda vai, mas minha mansão não! Vou ter que voltar, nem que seja em cachorro!

Pus uma das minhas patas na cabeça, como para tentar afastar esse pensamentos HORRIVEIS... Fui para a cozinha,pois era a hora do almoço...Que será que vou comer? Fui lá,e quando cheguei,o que achei?

Ração...-.-".

Se não comesse aquilo, morreria à fome. Se comesse, morreria na mesma,por isso...para parar o estômago,vou comer... Começei a comer,e malaquilo tocou na minha boca, cuspi logo. BLERG! Tão rindo do quê? Se fosse voçê,a ver se não ia cuspir também! Mas o pior nem foi isso,o gosto fica na boca! E ainda fiz uma bagunça com a comida! Ela me vai matar! Tenho que arrumar um jeito de...

-Olha só quem está comendo! Muito bem, viu!? Não é tão ruim como parece, né?-Falou ela de repente,entrando na cozinha, e eu só tive tempo de me por em cima do "cuspido"...NÃO É TÃO RUIM COMO PARECE? Falando assim, parece que ela já...nem vou comentar 0.0. Eu apenas acenei a cabeça como que sim,e ela acabou indo lavar a loiça, no outro canto da cozinha. Aproveitei para me levantar e limpar o "cuspido" para debaixo do carpete,que tinha ali. Pronto! Nem ia dar por nada.

Quando ia para sair da cozinha,oiço uma coisa que me deixa hiper-activo. Uma espécie de som. Um assobio. Fui a correr ao local,sem controlo dos meus actos e cheguei perto da minha dona...Ela me deu carinho e se foi embora, mas não sem antes dizer uma coisa,que mais parecia um discurso.

-Oh,ainda nem me apresentei! Eu sou a Kagome,e agora vais viver aqui-Novidade--"- Hum, acho que me esqueci de te dar um nome...que tal...Deixa me ver...Taiko...não, hum...Kirari...não, também não...Já sei! Inuyasha!(N/A: Pois, o nome é um pouco obvio, não é n-n") Gostas?-Perguntou ele,e eu apenas lati, quer dizer,aquele era o meu nome,que lógico, não? Pois, tão logico como a minha vida.


End file.
